The Taming of Fate
by Femmevixen13
Summary: Elizabeth is sick of leading a boring and controlled life, her adventures with Captain Jack fresh in her memory she sets out to find her own way. What will happen when a fateful meeting changes it all?
1. Quintessence of the sea

The following story takes place after COTBP, but not after DMC or AWE. A fresh meeting between our two characters if you will. The plotline is simple, so far, surprises may appear later. For now, it's for the better, considering that previous stories had interesting albeit harder plotlines to continue. I hope that this will be a successful one to finish! Already, i've had to tear myself away from writing it. No writers block::crosses fingers::

Note: All material in association with POTC owned by Disney.

**The Taming of Fate**

**Chapter One: Quintessence of the Sea**

Moonlight slanted in through picturesque windows that lead into a large and opulent room. A silvery beam washed over a slim form laying upon a big frilly bed, the woman was tossing and turning, shattering the consuming quiet of the household. Abruptly she sat up, her amber eyes wide; pretty face pale, nightclothes damp against her figure. As if in a trance she slipped from beneath her coverlet, seemingly gliding across the room, until she stood directly in front of the window. She stood there unmoving, gazing out into the dark stillness that lay over Port Royal.

Pressed against the damp glass as she was, she could have sworn that the faint musk of the sea had wrapped its tenuous tendrils around her senses. She sighed, a forlorn sound that escaped her full lips as if on its own accord. Long lashes fluttered closed, forehead puckered in concentration, remembrance. The bewitching scent of the ocean brought forth other memories that danced along the edges of her mind, tantalizing in their danger. They broke through with a chaotic flash of colors, blinding in vibrancy, causing her amber eyes to snap open. Earthy, salty… musk that was to always be associated with deep blue depths paired with chocolate orbs that made her want to plunge in without a shred of remorse. How sweetly his eyes bespoke of satisfying her unquenchable lust for freedom, adventure, and passion…without the restrictive bindings of society,

She stepped away from the window, visibly shaken. How could she be so taken with such an uncouth man, as to warrant nightly insomnia? Maybe her fascination with the man was caused by her childhood obsession with pirates. Perhaps the departure of her dear fiancée had caused her to become abnormally attached to their past foray into pirating? No, that wasn't it, she loved William, dearly, yet… when he had left to search for his long lost father she had felt a sense of relief pervading her senses. The thought made her feel wicked, naturally. But, the truth was that following her spirited declaration that she was to marry Will, he had proved to be far less than what her hearts desire demanded. To this she snorted, in a quite unladylike manner. As if her fixation with Jack Sparrow, a veritable scourge upon society, was warranted by her increasing frustrations with Will's inability to satisfy her deepest darkest cravings. It was those deep dark emotions roiling behind her tightly controlled façade that made her feel truly afraid.

She felt as if she was standing poised above a precipice, behind her were the comforting arms of safety and reliability, in front a dark chasm promising to fulfill her desires if only she would tumble over. And, when she thought of the fire that had surged through her veins whenever he had been in her presence, his dark gaze upon her like a searing brand… she desperately wished she had thrown caution to the wind. Later she would fantasize of how she would have gone about seducing such a notorious pirate, but such fantasies would melt away when faced with the reality of her situation. This awakening of the senses was at best startling, convincing her of her own naïve and inept experience with lust. In fact, her wayward daydreaming was cause for cynical overtures on how unlikely it was that Captain Jack Sparrow would even remember her name should they ever meet again.

The following morning dawned with bright alacrity to the Swann household. Well, to all but one that was. Elizabeth dragged her unwilling feet down the mansion's grand staircase with sullenness foreign to her usually bright countenance. Her bespectacled father, the Governor of Port Royal, gazed upon his adored upon only daughter with apparent concern. For the past month his daughter had emitted a restless air, only further justified by dark circles beneath her lovely eyes. Blinking owlishly, his heart went out to his daughter, who was apparently overwrought by the departure of her fiancé, William Turner, a month previous. If only Swann had known the true source of his daughter's unhappiness. Why he would have almost certainly kept her under lock and key to keep her away from the dangers that she would inevitably come to face.

Later that afternoon, Elizabeth found herself drawn to the prospect of wandering around Port Royal's less inhabited parts, particularly the forbidden lush forest beckoning from the edges of town. Seizing upon the excuse of visiting the stables, she hurriedly donned a cobalt colored riding habit, along with sturdy chocolate brown leather boots Sneaking off the mansion's property proved to provide a heightening sense of exhilaration, reminiscent of the loosening of a restrictive corset if you will. Soon she was fairly bounding through winding paths flourishing with verdant foliage. The air felt crisp here, refreshing, freeing. It wasn't until half an hour later the realization that she had effectively become lost amongst the winding paths hit her. Astonishingly, the idea of being lost was not as horrifying as it would seem. Elizabeth shook her head with cynicism; apparently her taste for adventuring could prove to be her downfall, or just maybe her savior.

It wasn't until she came upon a wide expanse of river that she became aware of how thirsty she was. Kneeling, she dipped her slender hand into the fresh water. As her fingers made contact with the cool satiny liquid, there was a resounding splash hailing from the middle of the river. Startled she leapt to her feet; just in time to witness a man emerge from the water, his back to her, naked as the day he was born. Strong muscles played over a bronzed back smattered with tattoos, thick shoulder length hair plastered to his neck. Torn between running for her life, and gasping loudly, Elizabeth unfortunately gave into the latter impulse as he proceeded to climb out of the water. He spun around at the high toned gasp, exotic features wary. When his dark fathomless eyes met her own, Elizabeth stumbled backwards with shock. Her eyes traveled downwards, drifting over two black bullet scars, further downward…. At to which she proceeded to faint, collapsing backwards into the hard met resistance of a tree trunk with a resounding thump.

Drip, drip, drip, the sound was all together too incessant. Elizabeth's brain felt fuzzy, where in god's name was that infernal sound coming from? She groaned, a splitting headache taking shape as she forced her eyes to be assaulted by the brightness of cracking them open. A husky voice sounded right above her, "I had thought that you were hard headed, but not that so much!" the masculine voice intoned with barely concealed humor. At this, Elizabeth's eyes shot open, all concerns of the bothersome brightness forgotten. The man leaning over her sprawled form was none other then Captain Jack Sparrow, yet….appearance wise he looked astoundingly different. Amber eyes narrowing in disbelief, she beheld a Jack Sparrow who although retaining his stylized mustache, was quite lacking his braided beard... dreads, as well as a considerable amount of his former collection of odd and amusing trinkets. His hair no longer a hodge-podge of braids, dreads and long billowing strands, was now chin length…even sleek. She closed here eyes again, mumbling about hallucinating as a result of her head bump. Jack smirked, dumped more cold river water over her already drenched head and replied "How is that you saw me in all my unclothed glory before falling over like a dead tree, then, Elizabeth?" Heat suffusing her cheeks, her eyes popped open once again, wandering over his form in order to ascertain if he was in such a state still, which he was in fact not. His answering golden grin proved to redden her cheeks further.

Clumsily sitting up, Elizabeth tried in vain to brush off the mud sticking to her clothing and hair. She shot Jack a haughty look, and finally climbed to her feet. All he did was chuckle seductively, eyeing her disheveled appearance with glee. "Ooh the Governor's daughter has gotten herself all dirty and untidy!" he said in a sing-song voice. Suddenly as if a light bulb had gone off in his head, his face became serious, "What are you doing out in the forest alone anyhow? Where's the whelp?" he questioned, hands twirling about in his usual eccentric fashion. Sending him a deadly glare Elizabeth attempted to stomp past, whilst saying "It doesn't bloody matter!" Unfortunately just as she was passing in front of him she tripped on an exposed root, sending her flying into Jack. Eyes widening in surprise he fell backwards to the hard ground with a loud "oomph" as she landed on top of him. They both lay motionless for a second. Elizabeth's hair slipping out of her up-do, twirling into Jack's face, and their faces mere inches away from one another. When his dark eyes peered downward at her full red lips, his chocolate brown eyes darkening, she jumped off him as quick as a whip.

Once he had finally brushed himself off, she stomped up to him, hands on hips, "What are _you_ doing here?" Elizabeth fairly snarled. A guarded look came across Jack's face. Rolling her eyes, she shrugged, "Anything that could succeed in separating you from your boat, I most likely do not want to have knowledge of." Sending her a dark look, he turned away, muttering "Ship." Just then, the heavens opened up, rain pouring down on them like piercing needles. Shaking her fist at the sky Elizabeth cried out, "As if, on top of it all… it had to rain! Ugh!" She turned around to find Jack sitting against a tree observing her, so, sighing in resignation she sat beside him. After many minutes of silence, she looked over at him, "Have any rum?" she asked. He gave her one of his specialty sardonic looks, quirking a dark eyebrow, "so you can burn it? You know, that might not work so well in a forest." Elizabeth grinned, relaxing more, "no, to drink, burning the rum on the island was a brilliant plan, admit it! Besides, I have no need for rescue now or ever." Jack's dark eyes studied her with a clarity that made her feel exposed, "ah, I see" he said. "Do you really?" she got up and paced, amid the pouring rain. "I think so," he said slowly, "you're tired of being treated like fragile china, sick of being put upon a pedestal, and have the overwhelming desire to put yourself in danger so as to have a little adventure, that about it?"

She threw him a look that all but confirmed what he had just said. "Excellent diagnosis Dr. Sparrow, now let's have a guess at whatever could have brought you here to these dark woods. Hmm, most likely your ship was somehow stolen from you, and in your last attempt to escape the terrifying threats of your numerous foes you hid out in these woods, changing your appearance so as to disappear. Wait! Only after you spread a rumor that you had died a heroic and extraordinary death." He smiled, standing up, "very good, did a little bird happen to tell you this so called rumor?" Elizabeth sent him an innocent smile, "peas in a pod," she chimed. The rain had stopped a moment ago, causing the lush growth of trees to drip rhythmically with the remnants of water, the sound peaceful and lulling. Jack peered around, finally clearing his voice, "Alright look, if you so choose, you may accompany me to my current residence, a lovely cave, for a night of safe sleeping, and whatnot. After tonight, you may go as you will." Elizabeth blew out a breath, "thanks Jack," she said softly. "I'll bloody well most likely regret it," he muttered to himself while leading the way to the cave.

Chapter two is already on its way toward being written, should be posted in a few days to a week. Let me know what you think. ;D


	2. Liquor of the Gods

"And he was just like a great dark wing  
Within the wings of a storm  
I think I had met my match -- he was singing  
And undoing the laces  
Undoing the laces

Drowning in the sea of love  
Where everyone would love to drown  
And now its gone  
It doesn't matter anymore

Hold on  
The night is coming and the starling flew for days  
Id stay home at night all the time  
Id go anywhere, anywhere  
Ask me and I'm there because I care

All I ever wanted  
Was to know that you were dreaming  
(there's a heartbeat  
And it never really died)"

-Fleetwood Mac

Chapter 2: Liquor of the Gods

Jack and Elizabeth had walked quite some time, until coming upon the cave Jack had spoken of. Close by to the north edge of the forest, the cave was majestically cut into the side of towering rock. She was relieved to find that the cave contained several blankets, and what looked liked supplies, including of course bottles of rum. Jack gestured towards the cave, bowing low, "your palace princess," he uttered. Elizabeth giggled, "As good as any, kind sir." They both entered, and in unison looked towards the supply of rum bottles. Before she could grab one, he surprised her by seizing her hand, sending a spark up her arm. A strange look crossed his handsome face; quickly he dropped her hand, "No funny business, seriously Lizzie, tis for drinking…. Not burning." Elizabeth, liking his utterance of his nickname for her, nodded her head, "I wouldn't think of it Jack, really," she said convincingly. Sighing in defeat, "alright," he said and handed her a bottle.

An hour later, they were both lounging in front of a blazing fire, a sizzling bird set up on a spit. Although Jack had allowed Elizabeth to commandeer a bottle from his cherished rum supply, he had strictly forbidden her to drink too much before their dinner was to be consumed; after all he was quite knowledgeable of her inexperience with liquor. Soon darkness was closing in on their small encampment, the sky turning a dark velvety blue amidst shimmering silver stars. The sounds of the forest echoed all around them, strange birds calling out, the sound of trickling water, and the crackling of their fire. Jack had been absently staring into the hypnotizing flicker of flames, but happened to glance across the fire at Elizabeth. She was sitting there, eyes skyward, her golden lucks shimmering with ethereal brilliance, pale skin highlighted by the warm glow of the fire. The rightness of her sitting across the fire from him struck him with a deafening blow. He mentally shook himself; Elizabeth was a passionate and beautiful _young_ woman, not treasure to be plundered by the tar darkened fingers of a jaded pirate like himself. Besides, he had enough problems as it were, involving her in danger again would cost him dearly. As if she had been listening in on his internal debate, she lowered her head, amber eyes sparkling, smoldering into him.

He fumbled his bottle of rum when their eyes met, clumsily saving it from its near collision with their fire. She laughed at this, her laughter floating musically into the oblivion of the night closing in on them. Elizabeth started, was Jack actually blushing? He sat there across from her, a disturbed look on his face, high cheekbones flushed with color. She shook her head, Jack was the most mysterious man…. No make that _person_ she had ever met, his complexities intrigued her to no end. She giggled, tilting her rum bottle, so that the spicy liquid filled her mouth, burning a path to her stomach. The realization that she was quite a lot tipsier than she had promised that she would be to Jack hit her as the flames of rum licked through her veins.

Jack had slipped away from the fire in order to relieve himself, perhaps distance himself from her allure for a few moments, gather his thoughts and whatnot. When he came back, he was greeted by the rich scent of fire roasted pheasant, and a rather drunk Elizabeth. She had stripped off her riding Jacket, exposing a white ruffled blouse, gaping open at the neck. Currently she was lying on her back, golden hair strewn around her head like an omnipresent halo, her still girlish voice lilting out piratical melodies. He barely stifled his moan of distress, he should have known that giving her rum would be a bad….horrible…terrible thing to do. She noticed him standing at the edge of fire, half in shadow, half lit by wisps of flame; he had an expression of acute horror upon his chiseled visage. She laughed again, amused at his obvious distress over her inebriated state. "Jaaacckkk, don't look so gruesome, tis fun to feel rum running through my veins, besides after I eat a little I'll be much subsided… I promise!" she slurred. That gave him good cause to carve up the bird, hastily serving the meat to her on a dented metal plate he had seemingly pulled out of thin air. She noticed that he took great care to avoid prolonged contact with her when she was in such a state, which of course gave over to senseless internal debate over just how vile she must really appear.

Jack was thinking in an extremely opposite fashion, his brain unable to move past how seductive, soft, and pure, she was. With that last thought he downed more rum, berating himself for such foolish thinkings. Ever since the day he had dived after her mercilessly sinking figure, he had intentionally kept his feelings for the young adventurous wench on a surface level, despite the pull he had always felt towards her. Although, he had many a night regretted what had not transpired on that god forsaken island they had been deposited on. Lost in thought, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt fingers run coolly over his exposed arm, startled he looked up into Elizabeth's face a mere inches away. She smiled an endearing smile, and promptly vomited to the side of his sitting figure, concern over her welfare triumphed over any further contemplation. Laying her gently upon a blanketed corner of the cave, he brushed a damp handkerchief over her pale face. "Thanks Jack," she mumbled sleepily. He was about to pull away when she seized his arm in a fierce grip, "stay, I mm cold" she whispered. Despite all the warning bells ringing shrilly in his head, he obliged her, god knows why. Enfolding her slender frame with muscled arms, he held her; golden locks intermingled with raven dreads. He slept like that, a deep sleep that banished the dark mists that invaded his subconscious nightly. That night it rained again, a sharp staccato against the rock, water running in rivulets that wiped all evidence of inhabitance clean.

A/N: Alright, that was a bit shorter… and faster coming then I expected. However, it seemed to be a natural end to the chapter. Comments, suggestions, concrite greatly encouraged. ;D


End file.
